


Lucky Strike "Un golpe de suerte"

by mirambella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins es un escritor abocado al fracaso. Todo cambiará después de una noche de pasión con un desconocido. puede que consiga éxito profesional...y algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike "Un golpe de suerte"

Se despertó dudando si todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido verdad o sólo el sueño de un escritor de mediana edad desesperado. Si había sido un sueño, había sido “el puto mejor sueño de toda su vida”. Mejor que aquel en el que se hacía millonario y compraba una isla en el Pacífico.  
No podía serlo si aún lo sentía. Unos labios generosos y húmedos recorriendo su abdomen con hambre, acompañados de unas manos toscas y varoniles acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.  
Lo cierto es que estaba borracho y frustrado. A punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda por un fracaso que ya se veía venir. Su editor había rechazado su nuevo libro y apenas le quedaba dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler. No se sentía precisamente un triunfador esa noche, así que si se pillaba un pedo de vozka y hacía el gilipollas tampoco empeoraría demasiado su situación. Y vaya si se lo pilló, aunque esa parte estaba algo borrosa por la mañana.  
Se desperezó con parsimonia y se quedó con las sábanas desordenadas a su alrededor, pensando. Misha Collins no llevaba a su piso al primer chico que se le insinuara un poco, pero tampoco es que saliera demasiado o conociera a demasiados tíos últimamente. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo un tipo que parecía salido de la portada de un calendario de bomberos se hubiera fijado en él.  
Se dio la vuelta para pensar mejor. Había echado un polvo de primera división con un hombre guapísimo, y el tío se había largado por la mañana sin dejar un nombre, o un teléfono.  
Estaba jodido, y no precisamente de la manera que a él le gustaba.  
Se levantó dispuesto a hacerse un café, o quizás la cama acabaría engulléndolo.  
Encendió la máquina, la rellenó de agua y le dio al botón. El olor embriagó toda la sala y volvió  
a recordar la noche anterior. Otros olores.  
Olor a sexo y a colonia cara. No se quitaba de la cabeza unos ojos verdes que no sabía a quién pertenecían. Los miraba mientras ese extraño llegaba hasta donde él no había podido llegar con nadie en meses, mientras tocaba ese punto de electricidad y calor que ocultaba todos sus problemas. Los miró mientras se corría contra su abdomen, y quiso pronunciar un nombre, pero no sabía cuál así que simplemente gritó “Dios”. Daba lo mismo blasfemar después de aquello. Habría ido al infierno directamente, sin escalas y sin invitaciones. Le daba igual.  
El café quemaba y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del polvo de relajación, había algo dentro de él que seguía tenso. No era el arrepentimiento. No era una forma angelical de su conciencia, ni un pequeño grillo marcando pautas. Era desolación.  
Quería más, necesitaba más, sin embargo no sabía dónde podía obtenerlo. Era una de esas cosas que sólo pasaban una vez en la vida, como ese regalo que nunca es superado aunque pasen los años. Había tenido su terapia, y la señal había sido perderla.  
Bufó con pereza sin ninguna idea de lo que hacer con ese maldito libro que nadie quería editar, sintiéndose otra vez igual de pobre y fracasado que la noche anterior. Su mente iba a suicidarse cuando sonó el teléfono.  
\- Genial –murmuró recordando que, por desgracia esta vez, no había nadie más en su piso.  
Era Mark Sheppard, su mejor amigo y el tío más triunfador del momento. No podía esperar nada peor que a un europeo que ganaba cien mil dólares al año dándole la brasa sobre intentarlo y luchar por lo que uno quiere. Vomitaría en su BMW si lo tuviera delante.  
\- Collins –siempre se ponía tan solemne cuando iba a decir algo importante - ¿Estás ahí?Esperaba que no te hubieran devorado las ratas.  
\- Estoy –susurró con desgana. Había cogido el teléfono ¿A quién esperaba, a los de la funeraria?  
\- Ayer me preocupaste mucho. No sabía si mandarte una botella o ir yo mismo a pegarte dos hostias…con amor te lo digo. Gracias a Dios que soy lo bastante inteligente y he tenido la clase de idea que no te va a dejar tirado en la calle, o en el hospital.  
\- Dime – al menos si seguía con palabras cortas parecería que lo seguía.  
\- A la mierda Evans. Ese tío no tiene ni idea. Es un cagado y no se atreve con un libro como el tuyo. No editaría ni la biografía de Justin Bieber.  
Misha rió sólo un poquito.  
\- Te he conseguido una reunión con el mejor, luego me lo agradeces. Vístete anda, que ya puedo verte con el pijama de tu abuela, inyectándote café en vena.  
\- ¿Me estás espiando?  
\- Si, tengo a dos tíos con prismáticos en la terraza de enfrente, como si hiciera falta. En una hora aparecerás por la puerta de Jensen Ackles con un manuscrito de tu libro y la mejor sonrisa del universo, ¿me oyes?  
O sea, que era cierto. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para llegar a publicar a su pequeño.  
\- Mark…  
\- Te mando la dirección por email, así que corre –estaba claro que no iba a dejarle decir nada.  
\- Pero Mark…  
\- Que si, una cena está bien, y ¡más vale que sea una celebración, capullo!! –y colgó.  
Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que era misión imposible llegar a la oficina de Ackles en media hora. Además, ¿Quién era ese tío? Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca se había preocupado en editar libros de autores desconocidos. Parecía vivir lejos de esa fina línea de riesgo que convertía algunas compañías en una plataforma para las ventas, o para el suicidio colectivo de autores y editores según como terminara el producto. Sería viejo. No es que le importara, pero el polvo de la noche anterior le había devuelto las ganas de conocer gente y estaba hasta olvidando, a veces, que no tenía  
muchos motivos para estar alegre. Jensen Ackles era un editor de éxito que acababa editando los mejores libros de autores de renombre, y eso sonaba a cuarentón con casa de campo por donde se mirara.  
De todos modos, tampoco es que pudiera relanzar su carrera de otra manera, así que se vistió e intentó ensayar su mejor sonrisa de camino a la editorial.  
Nada más entrar pudo darse cuenta de lo ostentoso que era el edificio, aunque parecía que la gente trabajaba muy concentrada e incluso hasta de forma enérgica. Cabía reconocer que una editorial no llegaba a los primeros puestos sin ninguna razón.  
Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, donde había un mostrador con una chica bastante joven que parecía no llegar a atender todas las llamadas que recibía. Tuvo que esperar a que el teléfono dejara de sonar y la joven respirara por fin para dirigirse a ella.  
\- Tengo una cita con el señor Ackles.  
La muchacha rubita sonrió al notar su nerviosismo, o intentaba coquetear. No es que lo tuviera muy claro.  
\- ¿Eres el nuevo escritor? – preguntó- . Vienes con una recomendación ¿verdad?  
Misha asintió y ella mostró una sonrisa mucho más abierta. Quizás se estaba compadeciendo de él. El escritor tragó con dificultad.  
\- No te preocupes. Jensen es un perfeccionista, pero muy buen tío – hablaba de su jefe en unos términos que le parecían surrealistas -¿Sabes qué? Yo aquí no pinto nada, le diré a su asistente que venga para que te relaje un poco.  
\- Gracias.  
La chica le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a esperar. De momento no tenía ganas de salir corriendo, aunque estaba tan aburrido que no pudo evitar tener más “visiones” de la noche anterior. Le dolía la cabeza y las imágenes iban proyectándose como flashbacks en su mente.  
Pensó en lo extremadamente posesivo que era su amante y en cómo le cogió las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Las suyas eran grandes y fuertes y aquello hizo que su corazón bombeara a una velocidad estrepitosa. Sentía que incluso el hombre que estaba con él podría escucharlo.  
No podía olvidar esos ojos vidriosos, oscurecidos por el deseo y con una ambición extrema por controlar cada movimiento. El recuerdo le hizo estremecer. Seguramente estaba rojo y probablemente acabaría empalmado, de modo que se giró para mirar alguna revista colocada en una mesa pequeña a su lado. Iba a coger una que no estaba del todomal cuando unos pasos lo hicieron retroceder. Tuvo el tiempo justo para levantarse y ver una figura enorme y atlética frente a él.  
\- Hola –era tan alegre como la chica y Misha lo agradeció. No se llevaba bien con los hombres de negocios -. Soy Jared, el asistente del señor Ackles.  
El joven, de unos veintimuchos había dejado a un lado el típico atuendo de oficinista y lucía una camisa negra más informal y sin corbata. Era tremendamente atractivo con esa barba de dos días y una sonrisa amplia de anuncio de dentífrico. ¿Estaba condenado a encontrarse con auténticos modelos esa semana, o qué?  
\- Siento haberme presentado así de repente. Cuando escribes un libro supongo que es  
como tu hijo y quieres que le vaya bien a toda costa.  
\- No te preocupes –su tono era tan afable que a Misha no le importó ser él mismo y no demostrar una seguridad abrumadora que no tenía -. Lo entiendo perfectamente…  
\- MIsha.  
El joven lo miró y Misha se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran un poquito verdes. No del color que no se sacaba de la cabeza en toda la mañana, pero si bonitos.  
\- Es un nombre muy original.  
Misha agradeció que no dijera “raro” y sonrió. En la vida que solía llevar pasaba demasiado tiempo en su piso, y no es que conociera a mucha gente que le cayera bien. Era como si su suerte estuviera empezando a cambiar.  
\- Mira, voy a decirle a Jensen que estás aquí, y que no debería dejarte esperando.  
El joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse y Misha no pudo evitar mirarle el culo discretamente. Era tan alto que era difícil no mirarlo mientras se alejaba.  
No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la joven rubia volvió a levantar la cabeza de  
su mesa y le hizo un gesto. Misha lo agradeció. Se le estaba quedando la boca un poco seca.  
\- Te están esperando –anunció.  
El escritor anduvo todo el pasillo que lo separaba de la oficina central intentando centrarse en su libro y nada más. Tenía una oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla. Si lo publicaban tendría algo de dinero para vivir un poco más tranquilo y sin ese agobio constante.  
Tocó a la puerta para avisar de que estaba allí y entró con cuidado. Jared estaba apoyado en la mesa y el jefe se encontraba con la cabeza baja, ojeando algunos papeles.  
Parecían tranquilos, charlando sobre algún proyecto como si fueran simples amigos. El asistente levantó la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo.  
\- Misha, como te dije, no podía estar ocupado toda la vida –no le había dicho eso antes, pero parecía tan divertido como si pudiera hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin ningún problema.  
El despacho estaba bastante iluminado y lleno de ventanas. No parecía un antro oscuro con luz artificial, más bien era amplio y confortable, con un toque hogareño. Lo investigó durante unos segundos, lo que Jared tardó en hacerle un gesto para que se sentara en la silla que había frente a la mesa. El joven se puso de pie a su lado, esperando que Ackles levantara la cabeza para hablar con él. Sabía cómo solían sentirse los  
escritores nuevos que llegaban al despacho y prefería tener un contacto previo con ellos. Hacía que se relajaran y así podía quedarse junto a ellos durante su reunión con el jefe, para que se sintieran más cómodos. Al fin y al cabo, el mayor tesoro de un escritor era su forma de expresarse y de vender sus historias, pensaba él.  
Misha estaba poniéndose algo nervioso, esperando a que el director levantara la cabeza para mirarle y así poder adivinar si su cara le daba la confianza que necesitaba. A simple vista parecía más joven de lo que Misha hubiera pensado, algo rubio y con un cuerpo cuidado, pero el escritor podría ver cómo se comportaba en cuanto se dirigiera a él.  
Jensen levantó la cabeza, parecía algo exhausto y el escritor deseó que ese movimiento nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos en silencio. Los ojos verdes clavados en los azules y una ausencia de palabras demasiado sospechosa.  
Esos ojos verdes que lo traían loco lo estaban mirando fijamente. Igual que ayer,  
aunque con más ropa y más distancia. Había mil pares de ojos verdes en la ciudad, pero podría reconocer al dueño de aquellos sin ninguna otra pista. O quizás sí. También se acordaba bastante bien de esos labios que le ofrecían una mueca de desconcierto esta vez.  
Jared carraspeó intencionadamente para que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa. Jensen cambió el desconcierto por un gesto serio para dirigirse a él.  
\- Soy Jensen Ackles, el editor jefe y al que tienes que convencer de que eso que me  
traes no es una simple novela. ¿Collins, verdad?  
Misha asintió por pura inercia, pues no había imaginado esa voz lanzando un discurso sobre su libro. En realidad, sólo unos minutos atrás creía que no la volvería a escuchar.  
\- Eres joven y tienes un buen amigo que me dejó leer algunas cosas tuyas –iba a matar a Mark en cuanto lo tuviera delante, aunque tenía que reconocer que le había proporcionado el reencuentro que deseaba -. No suelo hacer esto, Collins –Misha parpadeó. No sabía si se refería a darle una oportunidad a un pobre escritor o al sexo en plan desconocidos de la noche anterior -. Yo trabajo con garantías, pero tengo que  
reconocer que me fascinó tu melancolía.  
Los ojos verdes volvieron a examinarlo como si algún lugar de su cerebro supiera que  
la persona que conoció la noche anterior tenía que ser así de especial. Misha pudo sentir de nuevo esa atracción y conocer algo más del otro les daba más curiosidad, a ambos.  
Jared seguía a su lado, mirando fijamente los ojos que él no se atrevía a tantear.  
\- Leeré el manuscrito –anunció al fin-. Déjalo encima de mi mesa. Si no te importa, tenemos que comentar algunas cosas. Jared, puedes volver al trabajo.  
\- Estupendo –el joven parecía otra vez contento. Se arregló un poco la camisa y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, despidiéndose de Misha con una palmada en el hombro.  
Iba a quedarse solo con Jensen, y ahora que conocía su nombre y que lo tenía frente a él, se sintió tremendamente nervioso. Daba por hecho que lo había reconocido, podía leer cualquier cosa en sus ojos, de modo que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema.  
\- Es un buen chico, le agradezco que os lo ponga tan fácil. Su sonrisa y su carita de niño me han ayudado muchas veces.  
\- Si, es muy agradable - ¿Se podía ser más estúpido? Estaba harto de serlo -. ¿A él también te lo tiras? – igual había perdido el norte, y su libro, pero era lo que sentía.  
\- Somos amigos –no le extrañó en absoluto que Jensen siguiera tan tranquilo en su silla, incluso más cómodo que antes-. Es un buen socio, y tengo que reconocer que somos muy íntimos. Es importante poder confiar en alguien que es como tu mano derecha, ¿no crees?  
\- Perdona –Misha tendría que redimirse, al fin y al cabo no era quién para juzgar la vida privada de Jensen. Él no le había prometido nada.  
\- Me lo pasé muy bien anoche –esa voz grave y varonil debería estar prohibida. Una sílaba y Misha se convirtió en mantequilla derritiéndose sobre ese asiento de aspecto caro -. Siento haberme marchado así esta mañana. Es algo que suelo hacer. Te puedo parecer un cínico, pero no he tenido experiencias especialmente agradables en mi vida y tengo esta costumbre. Ni nombres, ni números de teléfono.  
\- Ahora sé tu nombre, y creo que me darás una tarjeta con tu número – no sabía qué le hacía mostrarse tan atrevido.  
\- No podía haberme salido peor, ¿eh? –Jensen sonrió mostrando un montón de arruguitas de expresión. La mantequilla en la que se había convertido Misha pasó a ser aceite bajo su ropa.  
\- No, aunque en realidad soy yo el que tiene su futuro en tus manos –estaba flirteando con Jensen, y no sólo eso si no que le había confiado su mayor temor. La responsabilidad que sentía con su trabajo.  
\- Vale, lo ojearé. No necesito demasiado para saber si algo vale la pena ¿Por qué no te pasas a última hora?

Fue ese tono sensual con cada sílaba arrastrada lo que le provocó un respingo repentino. Aceptó porque era lo que más deseaba, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se debía; si a las posibilidades de publicar su libro, o a las que le iban a propiciar pasar otro rato a solas con Jensen.  
Apenas pudo comer. Sentía un nudo gigante en el estómago y sus visiones se iban volviendo cada vez más vívidas con el recuerdo de ese cuerpo tan cercano en el tiempo.  
Volvió a la oficina cuando ya anochecía. Pensó que el edificio estaría a oscuras, pero algunos departamentos permanecían cerrados y con luz dentro. La gente seguía trabajando, aunque el pasillo que había recorrido por la mañana estaba vacío, y la chica rubia y simpática había abandonado su puesto en la sala contigua al despacho de Jensen.  
Misha pensó que si en la planta de Jensen no había nadie más, no podría concentrarse. Sentir que estaban solos en el despacho le proporcionaba un calor que no podía dominar.  
Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, rezando para que una voz respondiera. No podía imaginar que Jensen lo hubiera plantado. No parecía estar jugando con él durante los ocho segundos que hablaron de su libro. Escuchó la voz grave y entró con cuidado. La luz tenue de una lámpara iluminaba la estancia dándole un aspecto más pequeño e íntimo. Jensen parecía muy concentrado mirando unos papeles y Misha no pudo evitar sentirse cómo un intruso. El editor le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Tardó unos minutos en levantar la cabeza de los folios y mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Soy un auténtico esclavo de tu novela -¿de verdad tenía que decirlo de ese modo?  
Misha perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y se convirtió en un ente sin cerebro.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- No la he dejado ni un momento. Es transgresora –Jensen parecía algo sorprendido, suponía que Misha ya sabía que era buena -. Apuesto a que nadie te ha dicho esto.  
\- No demasiado.  
\- Me importa una mierda. A mí me vale –no podía ser más claro y conciso.  
\- ¿Vais a publicarla? –podría abrazarlo y volver a sentir su aroma. Quería hacer muchas cosas y el júbilo sólo lo empeoraba.  
\- Sería un idiota si no lo hiciese.  
Parecía que Jensen estaba ahí para regalarle los oídos y Misha no pudo evitar pensar que se debía a algo más que a su libro, que quizás la noche anterior había influido de alguna manera.  
\- Me alegra que me digas estas cosas. No puedo evitar…  
\- ¿Estar tan tenso que pareces un barrote de hierro? –Jensen soltó una carcajada. Él también podía notarlo.  
\- Si –podía ponerse rojo como un tomate, o podía explicarlo- .Cuando nos conocimos, no estaba precisamente seguro de muchas cosas.  
\- Lo sé.  
Le sorprendió que Jensen dijera algo así y su cara lo reflejó todo. El editor rió con voz grave.  
\- Me gustó. Estoy acostumbrado a la gente como yo. Gente ambiciosa que muestra una seguridad que ni siquiera parece real. Supongo que me acerqué a ti porque parecías de verdad –confesó.  
Estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que se encuentran de repente. Aquello no parecía una relación comercial, y en ese momento tampoco una relación sexual sin más. La sinceridad de Jensen hacía que Misha pudiera soltarse más.  
\- Creía que era por mis eclipsantes ojos azules.  
Jensen mostró entonces una sonrisa picara. Parecía que realmente quería seguir con el juego, y así ambos se conocerían mejor, sin embargo también había deseo en sus ojos, y Misha no era de piedra.  
\- Bueno, es tarde. Te acompaño –Jensen se levantó de un modo enérgico, quizás arrepentido de lo lejos que estaba llegando su confianza con alguien que al fin y al cabo era un cliente. El polvo del día anterior era una mera casualidad en ese momento y en ese lugar.  
\- Si –el escritor tuvo que seguirlo para no resultar sospechoso. Podría invitarle a tomar algo, pero no sabía si era lo apropiado. Deseaba saber más de Jensen, aunque ahora no era sólo el tío que se había largado sin dar ni un nombre, si no el hombre del que dependía su libro.  
Caminó detrás de Jensen pensando en sus tonterías, de modo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que éste había parado y se había dado la vuelta, así que tuvo que pararse en seco. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la puerta, pero con Jensen mirándolo cara a cara y sin hablar, poco podía hacer por acercar su mano al pomo. De hecho, todo su ser estaba bloqueado. La mayor parte de su cerebro pesimista  
esperó a que Jensen dijera alguna palabra cortés y se volviera para abrir, pero una pequeña parte de él esperaba mucho más. Esa parte no perdía la esperanza, y ya había ganado un asalto la noche anterior confiando en que podría llevarse a casa al tío que tenía ahora delante. No era tan difícil volver a ganar.  
Jensen se humedeció los labios, y Misha recordó uno de los motivos por los que ese hombre lo tenía atrapado desde hacía tan solo unas horas. Sus besos eran diferentes, su sabor era inigualable. La parte optimista de su cerebro lo imitó intentando callar a la parte que seguía pensando que después de eso Jensen abriría la puerta. Casi podía sentir esa piel sobre sus labios robándole el aire y regalándole el suyo a la vez como si fuera real. Lo era.  
Jensen lo estaba besando y se recreaba en su boca lamiendo con cuidado cada recoveco, cada hendidura, humedeciendo cada centímetro con una pequeña parte de la lengua. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir que caía en un pozo de mil metros en un espacio tan pequeño? Jensen parecía capaz de conseguirlo todo en él.  
\- No tenía planeado esto –suspiró.  
Él sí. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro lo llevaba proyectando desde que entró en ese maldito despacho.  
Misha sonrió y le devolvió el beso. No tenía miedo, pero al principio tanteó la respuesta de Jensen antes de introducir un poco la lengua aprisionando esos labios entre los suyos. Sintió cosquillas, descargas y una ola de calor que le ruborizó las mejillas.  
Esperaba no estar cagándola demasiado tomándose esas libertades con Jensen en su despacho, pero él había empezado algo que quizás ninguno podría acabar.  
Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad y ninguno sabía quién había parado el beso, o si los dos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo. Jensen tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos y los ojos oscurecidos.  
\- Lo siento, no es nada profesional –dijo el escritor al fin. Si Jensen pensaba, aunque fuera durante un segundo, que se había aprovechado del polvo de la noche anterior para conseguir privilegios con su libro se moriría de vergüenza.  
Jensen le gustaba y necesitaba demostrarle que le había tocado en un sitio que no era capaz de olvidarlo.  
\- Y no es que no haya pensado toda la mañana en ti, incluso sentado en esa silla mientras hablabas, pero acabas de decir que sí y va a parecer que quiero algo a cambio cuando lo único que estaba deseando era que me besaras, sólo eso.  
\- Pues entonces me he equivocado –dijo Jensen con voz ronca y semblante serio -. Porque pensaba que sí querías algo…  
Misha se iba a morir y no le importaba salir corriendo aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de Jensen, pero el rubio no lo dejó porque lo agarró de la cintura para susurrar en su oído.  
\- Esperaba que quisieras que te follara contra la pared, que querrías gritar mi nombre mientras te corrías, ahora que lo conoces –no podía ser más lascivo. Casi podía acariciarle la oreja mientras le murmuraba todo lo que quería hacer con él.  
\- Jensen –suspiró, y su respuesta fue suficiente para aceptar. Demostró que quería susurrar su nombre, gritarlo con la furia del orgasmo, derretirlo entre sus dientes, lánguido y pesado mientras le tocaba.  
Quería ese nombre de cada manera que fuera posible y el editor empezó a comprender que nunca volvería a ser el mismo, que esta vez se había implicado.

Su mente voló a un lugar entre la alegría y el éxtasis, y fue Jensen el que hizo el primer movimiento sin soltarlo de la cintura. Le dio la vuelta y Misha quedó aprisionado contra la pared que formaba un pequeño rincón al lado de la puerta. El rubio lo besaba tocándolo esta vez y restregándose contra su entrepierna cada vez que fingía pegarse más para besarlo mejor. Era cruel, pero estaba haciendo justo lo que pretendía; volverle loco y hacer que lo deseara todavía más. Las manos de Misha se mostraban indecisas moviéndose sin sentido entre su cintura, el culo y la espalda.  
Se miraron durante unos segundos con los ojos entreabiertos, sus labios estaban dilatados por los besos. Seguramente resultaría ridículo, pero la imagen de Jensen con la ropa descompuesta y esa cara de deseo era lo más erótico que había visto nunca.  
Misha necesitaba actuar, y ni siquiera el miedo a implicarse demasiado y acabar perdiendo su oportunidad de triunfar lo echaron para atrás. Necesitaba a Jensen con la urgencia que necesitaba respirar, y lo segundo le estaba costando demasiado estando tan cerca de él. Volvió a arrimarse y con cuidado le quitó la chaqueta, que acabó cayendo al suelo por detrás de Jensen. No dejaba de mirarlo buscando en sus ojos la aprobación, y Jensen le devolvía la mirada con deseo, fundiendo su iris verde en el azul del escritor. Fue  
desabrochando la camisa con la misma calma aprovechando para acariciar la pequeña parte de piel que se iba descubriendo poco a poco, hasta que el abdomen de Jensen fue todo suyo.  
\- Me gusta cómo me tocas –murmuró.  
Misha no dijo nada, pero desde ese momento no pudo dejarlo. Lo que habían compartido la noche anterior era fruto de la urgencia y el deseo contenido, incluso de la frustración y la rabia. Esta vez quería recrearse en cada curva, en cada músculo, por si esa era la última vez.  
Una vez se hubo desecho de la camisa, le besó la clavícula, acarició sus hombros y su torso ya desnudo, y Jensen se dejaba hacer con gemidos cortos y suaves. Consiguió despegarse un poco de la pared asumiendo un control que el editor le iba cediendo con cada caricia. Así condujo a Jensen a un sofá que tenía delante de la ventana a un lado de su mesa, y logró que se sentara sobre él tirándolo con cuidado. Jensen estaba expectante y eso lo excitaba muchísimo. Ver al rubio sentado a su merced y semidesnudo provocó que cada  
poro de su piel se erizara y que su miembro empezara a reaccionar.  
Misha se arrodilló en el suelo para tener el cuerpo de Jensen a su alcance. Esa posición era algo molesta, pero le permitía tocar, besar y lamer el torso del editor justo cómo y cuando quería. Bajó por su cuello con la lengua y los labios notando cómo las manos de Jensen se aferraban a su cintura levantándole la camisa. Esas manos necesitaban piel, igual que los labios de Misha necesitaban probar su sabor.  
Llegó a su cinturón y lo desabrochó con rapidez, desabotonando el pantalón casi a la vez y liberando el miembro semi erecto. Lo recordaba perfectamente, aunque ni siquiera la noche anterior le había producido tanto morbo como desnudarlo en el sofá de su oficina. Lo acarició un poco, notando la humedad incipiente lubricar un poco su mano y la polla de Jensen. Lo Masturbó durante unos segundos notando cómo crecía entre sus dedos y sin dejar de mirar los ojos esmeralda. Besó el glande con suavidad, recogiendo algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal. Jensen estaba preparado totalmente. Misha no lo dudó ni un segundo y engulló su miembro con avidez. El respingo del editor se acompañó de un movimiento involuntario de caderas que hizo que el pene de Jensen entrara en su boca casi entero. Misha no lo esperaba, pero no hizo nada para retroceder. Quería que Jensen notara todo el placer que le había proporcionado él la noche anterior ahora que no iba bebido y controlaba perfectamente lo que hacía.  
Poco a poco fue tomando un ritmo que parecía volver loco a Jensen, le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura sin presionarlo para que fuera más rápido. Esperaba que Misha lo sorprendiera y eso le hacía morderse los labios de deseo. Su cuerpo mandaba señales que hacían que el castaño incrementara un poco más el ritmo cuando él lo requería, haciendo que Jensen se arqueara y levantara la espalda del sofá. Estaba siendo sucio, pero no le importaba llegar al final sin prácticamente haberse tocado porque sabía que Jensen lo  
tendría en cuenta. Quería provocarle un orgasmo que le hiciera contraer hasta los dedos de los pies.  
\- Dios, Misha, voy a correrme –gritó para avisarle, pero Misha incrementó la velocidad de succión.  
Notó el líquido caliente en su boca tan sólo unos segundos después y el cuerpo de Jensen pasar de contraído a laxo en muy poco tiempo.  
A Misha no le importó estar manchado porque se relamió los labios para saborearle mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. Su erección reclamaba un poco de atención aún dentro de sus pantalones, pero la mirada de Jensen reflejaba recelo. No sabía si había hecho algo mal, aunque suponía que el director había estado disfrutando de ello. La luz del despacho en esa zona era algo tenue, pero podía notar a Jensen algo extraño y ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse. Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió, Misha se dio cuenta de que no dirigía la mirada hacia él, sino hacia la puerta.  
\- Jen… -no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque el editor le tapó la boca con la mano.  
\- Sssshh. Creo que hay alguien fuera. Nos han visto –susurró.  
Miró hacia la puerta de cristal y se dio cuenta de que estaba entornada, señal de que  
alguien la había abierto ligeramente. Desde esa posición podían verse las pocas luces que seguían encendidas en esa planta, pero se notaban muy lejanas. Sin embargo, a través del cristal translúcido podía entreverse una sombra que parecía una silueta. Misha iba a desmayarse y seguramente acabaría siendo la  
comidilla de la editorial. Si seguía existiendo después de que hubieran pillado a su director con los pantalones bajados y otro hombre entre las piernas.  
Finalmente, Jensen entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, ya que la silueta parecía no moverse del sitio, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que sospechaban de su presencia.  
\- Vamos entra, te he visto –dijo Jensen ya sin susurrar.  
Misha se levantó como si llevara un resorte, avergonzado y dispuesto a disculparse. La sombra abrió un poco más la puerta y entró. Cuanto más se acercaba a la mesa de Jensen, y por tanto a ellos, más se podían adivinar sus rasgos faciales y su altura. Finalmente Misha lo reconoció. ¡Era Jared, el asistente de Jensen!  
El chico parecía avergonzado y retraído, pero Jensen se puso de pie y caminó hacia él después de subirse como pudo los pantalones. Misha pensó que sufriría una reprimenda, que lo despedirían con él delante, o incluso que Jensen le callaría la boca con dinero, pero no fue así.  
En realidad, Jensen sí que le calló la boca, pero no como Misha esperaba. Cuando llegó hasta el joven, le plantó un beso en los labios que lo dejó sin aliento. Jared era muy alto así que tuvo que agarrarlo del cuello para poder besarlo mejor. Sus dedos jugaban con su pelo mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, y Misha se quedó sin aire. Podía escuchar a Jensen susurrar en la quietud del despacho, como si aquello fuera un juego en el que los tres tenían derecho a jugar.  
\- Anda, únete, ven con nosotros –Jensen se giró para mirarle-. Sé que Misha te gusta, me lo has dicho esta mañana.  
El escritor estaba poco menos que flipando. Ese chico joven y guapo había hablado de él con su jefe. ¿Estaba soñando? Había pasado de sentirse un perdedor a estar dentro de una película porno en la que dos hombres guapísimos lo deseaban en apenas unas horas.  
\- Claro, si Misha quiere –los ojos verdes no dejaban de escudriñarlo, y aunque no se dirigiese a él, estaba claro que quería que lo escuchara y actuara conforme a lo que decidiera.  
Había pasado los treinta y no tenía pareja. Su situación era algo complicada, de modo que se pasaba las noches escribiendo para subsistir y pagar las facturas. Lo peor que le pudo pasar fue ser rechazado por su editor habitual, pero desde la noche anterior parecía que podía al menos respirar. No es que pensara que el sexo no tenía ningún significado y que cualquiera valía, pero lo cierto es que Jared le atraía y le parecía un buen chico. No hacía nada malo si vivía una nueva experiencia con dos chicos guapos que encima le caían  
bien. Además, por lo que había podido observar, la relación entre Jared y Jensen no era algo convencional, y sin embargo se veía que trabajaban bien e incluso eran amigos.  
Parecían acostumbrados a divertirse entre ellos cuando les apetecía, sin tener que dar explicaciones, y actuar cómo profesionales cuando era necesario.  
Misha se acercó hacia ellos. Los dos hombres habían centrado su atención en él, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Se colocó frente a Jared rompiendo la intimidad que tenía con Jensen, que quedó detrás de él, y sin mediar palabra lo besó. Quería probarlo antes de hacer nada más. Así sabría si podía hacerlo.  
Estaba claro que quería desnudarlo, porque ese cuerpo se adivinaba perfecto debajo de la ropa, pero necesitaba una prueba, y el beso no lo decepcionó. Tuvo que auparse un poco y su cuerpo quedó estirado sobre el de Jared, que hacía movimientos ondeantes sobre su cintura, rozando su entrepierna contra la de Misha.  
\- Creo que me he decidido –pensó que lo había dicho en voz baja, pero la sonrisa con hoyuelos le confirmó que no había sido así.  
\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Misha –lo mejor de todo es que Jared no era como Jensen, que parecía serio y tranquilo, pero escondía un felino en su interior. El joven era abierto, se mostraba contento y no evitaba decir lo que sentía en cada momento, y era lo mejor del mundo tener ambas cosas juntas.  
Al escuchar a Misha, Jensen pareció algo desconcertado, de modo que el escritor se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa para explicarse mejor.  
\- Quiero decir que le quiero a él…y a ti. A los dos.  
\- No te arrepentirás.  
Jensen le dio la vuelta haciendo que Misha volviera a estar cara a cara con Jared. Mientras el joven volvía a besarlo, el editor lo agarraba por detrás besándole el cuello y restregando su pene, que volvía a tomar vida contra su culo.  
\- Tienes un trasero perfecto –le susurró en el oído mientras le mordía la oreja.  
Misha gemía cuando Jared se lo permitía y abandonaba sus labios. El joven le desabrochó la camisa y dejó que Jensen se la quitara. Ambos recorrían su cuerpo. Uno cubriendo su pecho con dulzura, el otro mordiendo su espalda. El contraste era apasionante.  
Jared se puso de rodillas y los miró, haciéndole un guiño a Jensen antes de bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer a Misha. Su culo redondo y bien puesto apareció y el editor lo sostuvo entre sus manos.  
\- Es tal y como recordaba –suspiró-. Quiero follarte, Misha. Déjame.  
Por el modo en el que se restregaba contra su trasero como si estuviera en celo, Misha habría dejado que lo hiciera directamente, sin preparación, pero sólo pudo gruñir para confirmarlo.  
Mientras Jensen se quitaba los pantalones que habían quedado medio sueltos, Jared jugaba con la polla de Misha. Primero la acariciaba con cuidado para después masturbarle durante unos minutos. No fue muy difícil conseguir que se empalmara, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y que venía de hacerle una mamada a Jensen.  
Le tocaba relajarse y que le complacieran, aunque no estaba acostumbrado y le costó horrores dejarse llevar. Sentía calor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y apenas podía respirar, pero deseaba seguir atrapado así hasta el día de su muerte.  
Fue aún más evidente cuando Jensen lo abandonó para buscar algo que tenía en un cajón de su mesa. Sentía que echaba de menos ese cuerpo tras él, aunque Jared podía suplir la ausencia de su jefe con creces. El joven empezó a dar pequeños lametazos en la base de su pene y luego en su glande. Era tortuoso, pero conseguía lo que se proponía, que apenas notara la ausencia del otro. Cuando el rubio volvió con un botecito de lubricante, el joven ya se había introducido su dilatado miembro en la boca por completo volviéndolo loco.  
\- Ya he vuelto –siseó Jensen en su oído –, y parece que no lo pasas nada mal.  
\- Quiero más –suplicaría si hacía falta, pero necesitaba sentirse saciado como no se había sentido en años.  
Jensen cumplió sus órdenes y se embadurnó dos dedos con el líquido pegajoso. Fue introduciéndolos poco a poco por su entrada. Su amante no se andaba con tonterías, y a Misha le quemaba, aunque tenía que reconocer que no había nada mejor que esos dedos en su culo mientras Jared daba buena cuenta de su pene. El calor lo hacia brillar por el sudor, pero lejos de hacer que se alejaran aquello atraía aún más a los dos hombres. Parecía haber acertado aquel que dijo que en el sexo cuanto más sucio, mejor.  
Misha acarició el pelo largo y castaño de Jared mientras éste succionaba su polla. A parte de llevar su propio ritmo, le permitía relajarse y profundizar cada sensación. La verdad es que esa melena castaña era preciosa y le excitaba dominar así al asistente.  
Sentir la humedad de sus labios en su glande, justo en el momento en el que Jensen lo penetraba de un golpe le hizo aguantar el orgasmo, pero no podía faltar mucho. Tiró de Jared para que se levantara, o acabaría corriéndose en su boca. Ambos se besaron mientras Jensen entraba y salía de su ano a un ritmo bárbaro.  
No es que Misha fuera egoísta, pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que Jared seguía vestido y con una erección descomunal congestionando su pantalón de trabajo, de modo que le abrió la camisa y los pantalones casi a la vez. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero liberó le liberó la polla y comenzó a acariciarla sorprendido gratamente con su tamaño. Si aquello podía crecer más, Misha daría las gracias con algunas obras de caridad.  
Le era casi imposible besarle ya que Jared era muy alto y encima él estaba algo inclinado para que la penetración de Jensen fuera más fácil. Sin embargo la diferencia de altura no le importó y mordió la piel que encontraba a su paso sin apenas controlarse.  
Ese pene merecía más que una paja y Misha lo sabía, aunque Jared no se quejó de sus caricias sino todo lo contrario.  
Dejó de tocarle para agarrarlo como pudo del brazo y conseguir que se agachara un  
poco. Necesitaba que Jensen no escuchara lo que iba a decirle.  
\- Creo que estás preparado, ¿Por qué no sorprendes a tu jefe? Quiero ver cómo te pide más y más.  
\- Eres malvado –contestó con algo de ironía y tono chulesco.  
\- Deja algo para mí –susurró antes de que se fuera.  
Jensen había cerrado los ojos y parecía concentrado en el culo prieto de Misha y el calor que lo envolvía, así que apenas se dio cuenta de que Jared se había colocado detrás de él y casi lo estaba obligando a separarse del escritor.  
Misha se había liberado y aprovechó para darse la vuelta y mirar a Jensen con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Jared lo cogía de la cintura y lo tiraba contra el sofá. Parecía no entender nada, pero no se resistió. Sabía que, aunque no había reglas, se trataba de que todos disfrutaran.  
Jensen quedó de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de su sofá, las piernas abiertas, y apoyadas en los asientos, como si ofreciera su hermoso trasero. Jared lo agarró por la cintura y restregó su polla erecta y lubricada por su abertura, pero sin intentar meterla. Simplemente acarició poco a poco con la punta para que Jensen se acostumbrara a él. Misha se sentó a su lado e introdujo la mano hacia el pene de Jensen, masturbándolo mientras el alto intentaba entrar en él. El editor sudaba y gemía, loco por el placer que estaba sintiendo entre sus pliegues y en su miembro erecto, incapaz de moverse a pesar de la postura tan incómoda que había tomado.  
Jared fue metiendo poco a poco su considerable polla en la entrada de su jefe. Le producía tanto placer abrirse paso, que sabía que en pocas embestidas acabaría corriéndose. La primera fue lenta, como un ensayo. La segunda fue rápida, pero menos que la tercera, que quemó e hizo que Jensen se mordiera los labios ahogando un grito. Puede que fuera penetrado por su subordinado y que lo estuviera disfrutando, pero él no iba a gritar como una mujer. Prefería hacerse daño en los labios si era necesario.  
La cuarta fue la última porque Jared soltó algo parecido a un aullido y se corrió en su espalda quedando satisfecho y extenuado. Miró a Misha a los ojos con complicidad y el escritor dejó de masturbar al jefe que soltó un pequeño quejido. Estaba a punto de acabar él también.  
No tardó en volver a sentir que una mano le abrazaba el pene, pues Misha y Jared habían intercambiado sus posiciones. Mientras las manos grandes y fuertes del más joven preparaban su orgasmo, el escritor introducía su miembro en su ya dilatado agujero, que echaba de menos el contacto abrasador de un glande contra su próstata. Añoraba sentir que se quemaba y ver constelaciones en cada embestida.  
La polla de Misha era ligeramente más pequeña que la joven, pero se amoldaba bien a él y aguantaba con firmeza las acometidas que le estaba dando.  
Sentía descargas formándose en la base de su próstata y el líquido seminal brotar desde la base de su polla hasta el glande. Cuando Jared le tocaba no era como hacerse una paja rápida en el baño. Abrazaba su tronco con suavidad y sus dedos hacían movimientos circulares en su glande que aumentaban la excitación, pero retrasaban el orgasmo a la vez.  
Lo intentaban al menos, pero era demasiado. Misha imprimía una velocidad tortuosa, señal de que también estaba a punto, y Jared tuvo la genial idea de auparse para atrapar sus labios en un beso con calor, deseo y humedad. Tuvo que correrse. Sintió tantos espasmos que si Misha no lo hubiera sujetado del culo y Jared de la cintura, se habría escurrido hacia el suelo. Las piernas le fallaban y su agujero se cerró un poco por la  
impresión, encerrando la polla de Misha dentro de él. El escritor tardó pocos segundos en venirse con furia. Lo agarró tan fuerte de la cintura que sus dedos se quedaron marcados y cayó hacia adelante llevándose a Jared con él.  
Sólo Misha quedó libre del lío de piernas y brazos que se formó en el sofá. Jared quedó totalmente acostado con un Jensen laxo y sin fuerza encima de él. Se besaban sin importar el calor, o que estaban sucios. Esta vez con languidez y sin ninguna prisa.  
Misha sólo pudo dar gracias. Estaba extasiado y esos dos jóvenes atléticos y hermosos habían querido incluirle en su juego. Cualquiera habría vendido su alma por verles enrollarse, pero él había sido el director de la función de esa noche. Los dos le gustaban en su justa medida y a su manera, y él le gustaba a ambos. No podía haber nada malo en eso.  
Buscó sus pantalones y comenzó a vestirse sin hacer apenas ruido. Iba a marcharse cuando Jensen se dio cuenta.  
\- ¡Misha!  
El aludido paró en seco y espero a que el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra corriera hacia él. Si lo contaba no iban a creerle.  
\- Todo sigue en pie –estaba exhausto y hablaba con dificultad -. Tu libro, el trato, todo. Vamos a trabajar en él, y tú trabajarás con nosotros. Te vamos a exigir lo mismo que a cualquiera.  
Agradecía que lo dejara claro.  
\- Es lo mejor que podría escuchar –su tono se había normalizado, pero llevaba escrito una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad-. Gracias.  
\- No, gracias a ti –Jensen selló el pacto con un beso.  
Un beso dulce y amistoso. Uno de esos que un chico demasiado tímido te da al final del verano, cuando tienes quince años. No era un beso de después de sexo, era algo más tranquilizador. Era un pacto de trabajo.  
Seis meses después, y parado ante el escaparate de una librería, Misha recordó la noche que había dado a luz a su libro. Ciertamente no había sido una negociación normal y por otro lado aburrida, pero su libro tampoco era normal.  
Había sido la inyección de autoestima más extraordinaria que sus musas pudieran recibir. Aquello ayudó con el prólogo, el epílogo y el diseño de la portada. Jared trabajó tan duro en la publicidad que en veinticuatro horas, siete librerías querían estrenar el escrito.  
La editorial acumuló beneficios enormes, suficientes para crear un departamento de libros de auto ayuda, y Misha pudo pagar el alquiler de su casa y comprarse una casita pequeña en la playa.  
Casita en la que junto a su editor, su asistente personal, y tres botellas de champán francés, Misha celebró que su libro había llegado a la primera posición en Estados Unidos y a la segunda en Canadá.  
La fiesta fue íntima y exultante, y lo que allí pasó sirvió para editar otro bestseller.  
Realmente estaba en racha.


End file.
